Date Night
by PowerOfThePenName
Summary: Yang and Winter's date night ends, as usual, very enjoyably. However this time it might carry a bit something extra afterwards. Futa!Winter, Elderburn. one-shot


_**Here we are, back again. Been a while hasn't it? Well I'm working on a fairly sizable request (technically paid for, so I'm counting it as my first commission, yay!) but I didn't want it to bog down my other requests too much since it's going to be a lot longer than I anticipated. So I worked on one of my other requests instead. Elderburn, futa!winter, missionary position. So here it is. Hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

Date night. It wasn't something that was easy to do, Winter's schedule was typically busy and Yang's was about as chaotic as she was. It was hard for Winter to find free time, and Yang never knew when a mission would pop up that needed her special touch, typically a very solid touch from a fist. Nevertheless they did try very hard to make sure it happened, and luckily tonight had been one such night. A few postponed meetings on Winter's part and Yang pushing a mission onto Ruby with a promise to make it up later meant they had all night to themselves, and they certainly weren't going to waste it.

It went as most of their date nights do. A fancy dinner that Yang insisted on splitting the bill, even though Winter had never once considered that Yang was with her for the money. They didn't have a chance to get tickets to any of the shows that Winter liked to attend, and neither wanted to deal with something as simple as a movie, so instead they returned early, Yang letting them into the house she now shared with the rest of her team, which was mostly just a gathering place when they weren't out on missions. Of course she didn't mind returning early in the slightest, not since Weiss was already away on a mission and Blake had oh so kindly volunteered to vacate the premises for the night while muttering something about not needing her faunus hearing if she stayed.

They didn't dive onto each other though, despite it having been a while since they'd had a chance to be together. No they'd long since moved past that honeymoon stage of not being able to keep their hands off of each other. Instead they poured themselves another drink and simply took a bit of time to talk, relax, and catch up with each other. As they did shoes came off, and socks, jackets as well were set aside and a few buttons undone. Hair was let down and as they let the weight of the world leave them for the night, comfort was found.

Neither would deny that they had both been surprised by the relationship. Finding a girlfriend in her teammate's older sister had surprised Yang, and the inverse for Winter had been even more shocking. As well the chaotic and fiery nature that Yang had seemed at contrast with Winter's focused and military personality. Even so they found a lot in each other to enjoy. Both had a bit of a temper and were probably a little too easy to goad into a fight, both were older sisters who cared about their younger sister, even if they expressed it differently, and both were doing what they felt best for the world. In the end it was their ability to rely on each other and lean on one another when the world was heavy that they so enjoyed. Of course, it didn't hurt that they found each other extremely attractive.

With drinks long finished Yang was walking backwards down the hall, too busy with the lips pressed to hers and the hands stripping off her shirt to turn around. She returned as well as the got though, kissing back eagerly as she undid the buttons on Winter's top and stripped it off of her, tossing it into the middle of the floor. As they walked slowly, more focused on each other than on moving, more clothes fell by the wayside. Skirts dropped to the ground, bras tossed aside, and a couple pairs of panties left just outside of the room as they stepped into it, not even bothering to close the door.

Yang felt the back of her legs hit the bed and she let her knees go, sitting on it now and then being pushed back to lie down as Winter climbed over her. As she worked into a more comfortable position she buried her fingers into Winter's hair, keeping her in the kiss with a soft moan. Her other hand trailed down Winter's back, over her hips, and then between them, reaching down and finding Winter's shaft, already hard and hot, and giving it a few strokes before breaking the kiss for a second. "Mmmm. Do you-" She says and gives another kiss, "Do you have any?"

"No." Winter says, moving down and kissing her neck. "We keep them here, remember? Aren't there any?"

"Crap. I knew I was forgetting something." Yang says and then gasps and lets out a moan as Winter moves down, sucking on a nipple as she pinches the other one.

"We could always," Winter bites down a bit, tugging on it, and then switches over to the other, circling her tongue around it. "Find other ways to satisfy each other."

"Oh fuck." Yang says. "I do love it when you do that, but I had my heart all set on something a bit bigger than a tongue."

"Just a bit?" Winter asks, running a hand down Yang's toned abs and rubbing over her pussy with a couple fingers.

"Damn it." Yang groans and pulls her up to another kiss. "You know what I mean." She grabs Winter's hard cock, stroking it some more and spreading some of the precum over it, getting it slick. "This beauty right here."

"You sure that's," another kiss, "wise?"

"Do you want to stop?" Yang asks.

"I would rather not."

"Good." Yang says, guiding it to her already wet slit, "Then don't." She spreads her legs a bit wider.

"How am I supposed to say no to that?" Winter asks, grabbing one of Yang's thighs and bracing the other hand beside her head as she pushes with her hips getting just the head in to start.

"Doesn't seem like you're going to." Yang says and rolls her hips, "So why not stop teasing? It's already been too long."

"My thoughts exactly." Winter says and pushes some more as she kisses her, sliding into Yang slowly as her nails dig into her thigh.

"Oh fuck yes." Yang says, raising her hips to meet her.

"Always so crass." Winter says, smirking against Yang's neck as she licks over it once and then sucks on her pulse.

"You love it and you know it." Yang says and lets out a moan. As Winter begins to move back and forth, rolling her hips to push and pull in and out of her she rolls her own hips as well, meeting each thrust. "Come on, gimme a bit more."

"So needy tonight." Winter says, biting at her collarbone, "Don't you want to enjoy the moment?"

"We've got all night to enjoy it." Yang says, "How about you just let me have the first one."

"A good point." Winter says, "If you're going to insist, I don't see why not." With that she picks up the pace, thrusting harder and faster into her. She slides a hand up Yang's body, from her thigh to her chest, massaging her sizable breast and pinching a nipple between two fingers as she did.

Yang clutches at Winter's back, wrapping her legs around her as she moans. "Gods yes, yes, just a little bit hi- oh holy fuck right there!" She cries out, arching her back for a moment, her chest pressing more into Winter's hand. Moving a hand from Winter's back she slides it up to the back of her neck and moves her into a kiss, deep, eager, and hungry. Her moans muffled now by lips pressed against hers, but Winter only returns it with just as much passion.

It had been a while since the two had had a chance to be together, and quite a few of those nights had been spent by Yang remembering some of the other times. No memory could compete with the real thing though, the feeling of Winter pushing inside of her, of their bodies pressed together. Winter knew just how she liked it too, when to change the pace, exactly where to push and press, a good amount of trial and error had gone into figuring each other out, as well as some helpful direction. Now she felt the full amount of that, the passion, the connection, and the want. She was getting there, so close to the end now. "W-winter!" She moans out. It's all she can say.

It's obvious she's not the only one; she knows by the way her hips move, the breathing in her ear, and the feel of her body. Winter was close too, which meant it was the perfect time to just let go. She did too, letting herself be washed over by the pleasure, clinging to her girlfriend and pressing into her as her body tensed, euphoria overtaking her in a rush. It's only extended as the sudden action disrupts Winter, pushing her over the edge as well, feeling it as she pushes deep inside of her and bucks her hips a bit while her hard shaft throbs inside of her, shooting deep within her.

They both were breathing heavily now, sweat gleaming on their skin as they gasped for air, neither of them moving of they came down from their blissful highs. Eventually Yang let her legs unwrap from around Winter, getting some cool air on her skin. She moved her head, tilting it to find Winter's lips with her own, the kiss much softer this time, slower, loving. It went on as Winter returned it, simply reveling in each other, in the care between the two of them.

Eventually as their heartbeats and breathing began to steady out they spoke once more. "So." Yang says, "That was fantastic."

"I certainly enjoyed it." Winter says, moving her hips back and rolling to lie on her side beside Yang.

"I can tell. Got some of that enjoyment in me." Yang says.

"Yes, I do apologize for that." Winter says, "It was careless of me. I should have pulled out before then."

"It's fine." Yang says, "I liked it. There's a lot of worse things than feeling you getting off in me, and some of them are pretty good."

"I'll certainly be sure to remember that." Winter says.

"So." She grins and looks at her. "I believe you said something about enjoying the moment, right?" She asks, "Well we don't have any company tonight. Think you've got some more left in you?"

Winter shakes her head with a smile. "If you're asking me if I would like to do so again, then I do believe I can manage." She gives Yang a bit fiercer of a look, a certain fire in her eyes, "The real question is whether or not you will be able to keep up with me."

"Oh we have _got_ to do this more often." Yang says with a smile as she leans in, giving Winter another kiss, this one filled once again with a bit more heat. It certainly was a good thing they would have all night to themselves, as they made very good use of every second of it.

…

Yang paced back and forth in the bathroom as she waited. She'd never felt such a long two minutes in her life. She'd never actually felt the need to use one of these before, but now, well now it could change her life. One little stick and suddenly she could have her entire world turned upside down. Well, technically two sticks, and one wasn't exactly little, but that wasn't the important part.

Her scroll beeps and she takes a deep breath before looking down. Well then, that was it then. She picked up the stick, careful where she touched it, and walked out, heading into the living room where her team was.

"Hey." Ruby says, "You were in there a while, are you feeling okay?" She asks with some concern in her voice.

Yang simply sits down in a chair and leans forward, setting the test down on the table. The rest of the team then leans in to look at it. It takes a moment, but eventually they register what it is, and what it means.

Ruby's eyes go wide and she looks at it, then at Yang, then at it. Blake is much calmer, simply looking up at Yang. Weiss is the first to speak. "Is that what I think it is?" She asks, "Are you..?"

"Yeah, it is." Yang says, "So I guess I am."

"Oh wow." Ruby says, "That's uh, were you trying to?"

"No." Yang says, "Just kinda happened."

"You don't seem upset." Blake says, "Or excited."

"I think I'm in a bit of shock." Yang says.

"I can understand why." Weiss says.

"So… what now?" Ruby asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Yang says, "I think I'll be fine. Just have to let it sink in, you know?"

"I'd say letting something sink into you is what caused this." Blake says.

Ruby lets out a snort of laughter as Weiss just gawks at her. Yang chuckles a bit and grins. "Yeah, that was some good sinking though."

"Please, for all that is good in this world, do not talk about your sex life with my sister." Weiss says.

"What, don't wanna hear all the dirty details of how you became an aunt?" Yang asks, and then Ruby gasps, earning the attention of everyone else.

"I'm gonna be an aunt." She says with a broad smile.

"Yeah, yeah you are." Yang says.

"You should probably tell Winter." Blake says.

"Definitely." Yang says, "Just not now. I still need to let it sink in. Also kinda wanna do it in person, you know?"

"Understandable." Blake says.

"So everything's gonna be okay?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah." Yang says, nodding a bit. "I think everything'll be alright."

"Good."

"I hope it all goes well." Blake says.

"I just realized something." Weiss says. "Does that thing work how they normally work?" She asks, pointing at the pregnancy test.

"Ewwwwwwwww." Ruby lets out, "You peed on that and put it on our table?"

"I was in shock." Yang defends herself.

"Okay, you're cleaning that up. With something strong." Weiss says.

"What, gonna make the pregnant lady handle cleaning stuff?" Yang asks.

"It's been what, a week?" Blake asks, "I think you'll be fine."

"You've got months ahead of you to play that card, you're not going to use it now." Weiss says.

"Fine, fine, I'm going." Yang says as she gets up. Reaching down she picks up the test to throw it out and holds it out towards Weiss, "Want a closer look?" She asks.

"Gah!" Weiss lets out, moving back in the chair fast enough to fall over backwards.

Ruby bursts into laughter along with Blake and Yang. "Oh wow Weiss; you should have seen the look on your face!"

"Not funny!" Weiss calls out as she rights herself and then fixes the chair.

"I thought it was." Blake says.

"It was good." Yang says as she heads into the kitchen to get some cleaning supplies. Yeah, it was going to change things, but she had Winter, and she had her team, so she'd be fine. They could handle anything together.

* * *

 _ **Well there is that done. Do hope you enjoyed it. Also hoping I can start putting things out faster. Classes are over, but that doesn't mean I won't have other work to do, so we'll have to see. Plus I actually want to relax while I can a bit. Anyway, please leave a review, they help me write, and I just like getting them. Thanks for reading, and I hope to see you next time!**_


End file.
